The Perfect Couple
by AgentOfAngst
Summary: GoGo argues with Wasabi when his life choices remind her of her past.


**I love Gosabi, but I'm sure that they fight sometimes. And I'm sure their fights just make them stronger. And since the show officially comes back tomorrow and the world will probably turn upside down after that, I thought it would be good to get in just one more smidge of Gosabi. Unfixable and Alone time might provide context for the backstories I'm inventing for these characters.**

* * *

The thing about perfect couples, as was the thing about perfect people, was that they weren't truly perfect. And so Wasabi and GoGo, who certainly weren't perfect apart, didn't compose a completely perfect couple together. That didn't really surprise anyone, that they weren't perfect. But they still seemed so happy, so secure, so no one really considered that sometimes they had to fight.

There were several reasons why they fought. Sometimes their own flaws pushed each other's buttons. Occasionally GoGo's need for speed blew up Wasabi's need for order, and sometimes that resulted up in a blow-up between them. Other times they would accidentally pick at the scabs from each others' memories, bringing up the toxic, painful pieces of their respective pasts. GoGo could do this as easily as Wasabi could. But their worst fight was Wasabi's fault.

If you wanted to be technical, the fault lay on GoGo's father, whose alcoholic negligence tainted her view of the substance and all who consumed it. Wasabi knew about the scars on her past and the ideals she'd gleaned from it. But in his own past, his father and mother had only drunk socially and responsibly. They'd scared him away from other things, but not alcohol.

And Wasabi was 21 now. He was a rule follower, but it was legal now to drink responsibly and then walk home from the bar. His family had scared him away from healthier coping mechanisms, mainly therapy. Perhaps a drink now and then could quiet the demons in his head. Perhaps a drink now and then could help him let the world remain in functional disorder. To appease his curiosity, he went one evening, keeping a set plan that he would stick to. He ordered one beer, the kind he had heard was good. He didn't love the smell, but he tried it anyway. His phone lit up just as he was getting used to the taste. It was a snapchat from GoGo. He smiled and opened it.

_What are you up to? _From the picture, it looked like she was doing homework. He smirked a little since he'd already gotten that out of the way, and they had a bit of a competition going on about that. He took a picture of himself to send back.

_Just hanging out, what about you?_ That was when the conversation moved from snapchat to text, and the argument started. Wasabi took another drink.

_Are you at a bar? _There was a lot of underlying hostility in that text message. He didn't pick up on it right away.

_Yeah._ GoGo responded fast. Well, she did everything fast.

_Drinking? _

_Yeah, what are you doing?_ GoGo still didn't answer that question.

_I can't believe you!_ This was the first of their arguments that had started over text.

_What?_ He was well on his way to finishing his first beer. Depending on how the rest of this conversation went, he might get another. But likely he'd just tip well and leave. He'd only come in here to drink one beer. To try it and leave.

_You shouldn't be drinking!_

_I'm 21. _He finished his beer, paid, tipped, and left. He didn't check his phone until he got back to his apartment. He'd enjoyed the drink, but there was an after taste, and he was hungry. So he grabbed a bag of chips, sat down at the table so he wouldn't get chip dust on his white couch and then he checked his phone. There were three texts.

_Age doesn't matter._

_Alcohol is a poison_

_How many did you drink?_ He ignored the worry in her texts.

He typed, _1_ with the same annoyed, apathetic energy as one would type _k._ Then he set down his phone, face down, and ate his fake cheese dusted chips.

"I don't even remember buying these," Wasabi mumbled to himself. Normally he was very specific about servings, but he didn't really care. When the bag was empty he realized that he'd just eaten about a billion calories and decided to remedy that by exercising, specifically, yoga. His phone kept buzzing, but he ignored it and worked through the yoga poses he was most familiar with. Ignoring the phone was driving him nuts but if he could just pose and meditate maybe he could avoid an argument with his girlfriend. It was just one beer. And one bag of chips, but that was irrelevant.

But then the buzzing stopped, which he thought nothing of. He was trying to avoid this argument, after all. And then the knocking started. GoGo didn't make scenes most of the time, but he had a feeling that this wouldn't be like most of the time, so he opened the door to spare his neighbors some noise.

He looked down at his girlfriend, who he expected to have steam rising from her ears. Instead, she looked like she was about to cry. Wasabi was struck by the look on her face and his own contorted in concern as he ushered her in. She'd been to his apartment a thousand times before, but now there was a chill in the air that came with the visit.

"So you were just ignoring me," she accused, but her accusation sounded relieved.

"I didn't want to continue the argument!" He squeaked, feeling small even though he was about a foot taller than her.

"Should've thought about what I might think when my boyfriend does something reckless and then stops answering his texts! I thought you might be hurt, or worse!"

"I'm sorry, GoGo, but it was just one beer."

"No! It's always just one beer and then you start sleeping in the street, and you don't have money for groceries because you bought just one more, and then everyone around you has to watch you slowly kill yourself. And everyone who loves you will feel like they're dying too."

"There's no concept of moderation with you, is there?" He tried to joke, feeling so guilty of scaring her like that, and bringing up those memories. She reached up and wiped fake cheese dust off his face.

"Doesn't seem to be much moderation with you, either. I'm glad you made it home safe, Wasabi. Don't scare me like that again, though."

"I won't. I promise." She left after that, and though it ended so quickly, it was still heralded as their worst argument. But they learned from it and grew. He didn't want to break her heart, didn't want to scare her or remind her of the monster she'd watched fall into absolute decay. He would not make this mistake again.

He wasn't perfect, so he would make other mistakes. They both would. The important thing was that they kept learning and growing together.


End file.
